Forgive and Forget
by Ciara10
Summary: After Sips blew her out of Sipsco, Kim has been afraid of Sips. But when Sips apologises, Kim shows him that he has to earn back her trust. But will Sips be able to make Kim trust him? And to make things even more dramatic, a romance begins to blossom in the midst of it all.
1. Forgiving

Sips pov

I paced around the room, worrying, stalling. I had finally worked up the courage to apologise. With Sjin gone, I was lonely. Very,lonely.I was trying to say sorry to Kim for ages now, and now was the time. I was going to ask her to be an apprentice again. She could do after episodes with duncan. Simple. Usually, after a fight, I called them a bastard, dumb-dumb, or babby, then laughed and it was fine. But I had gone too far this time. I had blown Kim up, far away. To her, I was just someone she used to know.

Someone she used to very friends with.

Someone she now fears and despises.

Suddenly, the truth hit me.

It hit me so hard, a tear rolled down my cheek.

Kim... Hated me.

Kim's pov

I was searching a chest for gold for crafting an item that I'd forgotten about already. Finding no gold, I turned around to go check my other chest upstairs. After duncan left the server, I decided to go to my old base. My own base. Halfway up the stairs, I heard a knock. Ugh I would have to go all the way back up again. Sighing I walked back down the stairs. I opened the door to see Sips. I screamed and slammed the door shut. He had his mouth open as if he were to say something but I had the door closed before he could talk. I grabbed a sword and some old, shabby armour. Not very good, but it would do. I opened the door, after gulping, to a man, a man who scared me. And, boy, did he have some explaining to do.

Sips's pov

I was about to knock again, when Kim opened the door, with armour and a sword. Asking her to put the weapon away, I sighed.

." I need to talk to you."

She waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well?" She asked," what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you see... Um, I wanted to say that..." I stuttered, nervous.

"Spit it out, Sips"

she looked confused. Well I don't blame her. I am never nervous. NEVER nervous.

"I'm sorry, Kim. For blowing you up at Sipsco. Really, really sorry."

"I know, Sips. I forgive you."

"Then why are you so scared of me?" I asked.

"I forgive you. I just don't trust you much anymore. I don't throw caution to the wind, Sips. You are going to have to earn back your trust."


	2. Jealousy

Sips's pov

I helped Kim to find her gold. Then we went to find pink wood for her house. All of it was to earn her trust. But it was nice. It was.. Fun. I haven't had fun in a long time. I like fun. I asked Kim if we could go to Sipsco to finish building a new company building. She agreed. We spent the week together, expanding the factory, but at the end of the week I got an idea. Kim's birthday is tomorrow. I know exactly what to get her.

"Bye Kim. See you tomorrow"

I watched her walk off into the distance. Then I got to work. Kim's house was really far away and it was going to be ages before the factory was finished. So I built her a house. Made out of pink wood. With purple flux swirls in it. I made it as Kim-like as possible. When it was finished, it looked amazing. I decorated the inside and fi ished just at dawn. I slept for a few hours before Kim came over.

I had made sure Kim's house was behind the factory, so she couldn't see it when she walked into the compound.

"Sips! It's my birthday!" Kim came rushing up, humming to herself.

" I don't suppose you got me anything. No one in Yogscast did. I didn't tell you's though. So it's okay."

"But Kim, I did get you something. It's a house!"

I showed her the house.

"Sips! I love it! This is the best gift ever!"

She explored the house, admiring it all. Suddenly, she hugged me.

But it wasn't weird at all.

Kim's pov

Sips's present was the best. Before work I said we could mess about a bit.

"Please Sips?"

"Fine..."

We joked, played, everything. But then we wrestled. It was fun. But then...

Sips's pov

We were wrestling and suddenly we both fell. I was on top of Kim. I never noticed her flux eyes were so pretty before. Then I knew I liked her. I stared at her for a while, but then we both blushed and got up, and started finished work early today so we went for a picnic by the lake.

I was about to ask her on a date when she interrupted.

"Sips?"

"Yea, Kim?"

"I'm going on a holiday... To my mini farm, near Sjin's one. "

"What!?"

"Only for a week"

"Okay Kim."

"Thanks Sips."

Jealousy exploded through me when I got home then. I knew Sjin liked Kim a bit, and I went on at him, telling him to ask her out. But not now! I'll admit it. I like Kim. A lot. But now Sjin was going to take her... Away from me.


	3. Lovebirds

Kim's pov

I thought Sjin was sweet. People said he had a crush on me. I think it's true. I sailed to the farm, and Sjin met me.

"Hey! Kim. How are you?"

" good"

We chatted for a while and then I went to bed. The week went by quickly. But on Friday, I remembered. Sips's birthday. He got me a house, so I would get him something cool. I racked my brain for ideas. I fidgeted with my fingers. They got my attention. The flux was spreading. Only a tiny bit. I remembered Duncan's castle, the flux, how I got there. Hahaha. Duncan's portal gun. It scared me but amused me. I thought a bit more, but I got it. That's it. I'll get him a portal gun. I spent the next day getting materials. By Saturday, it was finished. I was leaving on Sunday morning. Sjin made a big dinner that night, as a goodbye gift. He also got me a snack for the journey home. After breakfast the next morning, Sjin hugged me. He looked at me for a while, then leaned in, for a kiss. I leaned in too, but then jolted back. I never kissed anyone before. Having my First kiss with Sjin didn't feel right.

Then I knew.

I think I like Sips.

No.

I know I like Sips.

Sips's pov

The week was agony. But at last, Kim was back. But I felt weird, as if she wouldn't want to hang about now because of Sjin.

"How'd it go?"

"Okay... He- he kissed me."

"What?"

I stayed calm but was raging inside.

"I pulled away" Kim replied quietly." It didn't feel right."

Then she shut her eyes. "Not for my first kiss"

" your first kiss?!"

"Yes. I haven't kissed anyone yet. Go ahead, laugh!" She was suddenly shouting. Tears of rage spurted from her eyes.

"I was shocked, Kim. I'm surprised that a pretty girl like you hasn't gotten kissed yet." I said softly.

She smiled and handed me the portal gun. " happy birthday sips"

I hugged her.

"Thanks Kim."

I fired the gun and we both teleported far away.

We played with it all night.

At dawn, we were sitting in the wall around Sipsco.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a... A-a date... With me?"

I blushed.

"Yes... Sipsy"

She giggled at my new nickname.

Kim's pov

I looked over at the mountains far away.

" I love the view. So beautiful"

"Like you." Sips replied.

I blushed and rested on his shoulder, sighing peacefully.

He kissed my forehead, but I didn't pull away. It felt... Right.

Normal pov

Far away, Sjin watched the two lovebirds. And he wanted revenge.


	4. I love you

Sips's pov

sjin blew up Sipsco. I should have known. He was jealous. All of our hard work gone. In a split second. Kim was at the top of the tower and I was in the factory when we heard them. The bangs, one after the other. Then silence. But after was the worst. I heard crumbling. I ran outside and looked up. My eyes watered as the ruins of Sipsco blew away with the wind. But I got back on track. I was right. That bastard Sjin. He had blown up the bottom of the tower. And it was falling slowly. Then a realisation hit me. Kim was in there.

kims pov

i rushed down the crumbling steps, trying to escape. I coughed and realised there was fire too. I tripped on a step and screamed. My leg was so sore. It was broken. I limped slowly down the stairs, wincing at each step. I was at the bottom and about to leave when I saw Sjin. He was grinning. He had a button. He pressed it. Iron blocks closed the gap of the doorway in front of me.

I was exhausted, and cried.

' help me, Sips'

suddenly, the wall came crashing down, along with a worried Sips.

" Kim!"

He hugged me tightly, and then lifted me up. Clearly he knew I was injured. After he took me to the hospital, and my leg was clarified as broken, and I got the cast. We walked home, to the one place in Sipsco that even Sjin couldn't drop as low as to blowing it up. My little house.

We talked in there for a whole, but eventually went to bed. Then I realised.

"Sips, I only have one bed."

"it's a double, okay? It's big enough for two."

I got into my side nervously, but smiled as a sleepy Sips, unconsciously held me.

in the morning, with Sips still holding me, he said something that shocked me.

" I love you, Kim."

And my reply was even more so.

" I love you too, Sips."


End file.
